Vendors of consumer goods and services develop brand names, slogans, catchphrases, and jingles to establish identity of a brand and prompt an expanding public consciousness of the brand. Keywords may be developed and associated with brand names and images through placement of the keywords in advertising in a plurality of media types including televised video advertising, musical and other audible advertising on radio, and Internet advertising. Keywords may develop virally through communication among current and prospective users of a product or service with little action by the vendor. When a keyword, variations of the keyword, or series of related keywords are sonorous or otherwise aesthetically pleasing, the keywords may resonate among a community of attractive current and prospective customers. Successful keywords help create interest and prompt discussion among current and prospective users and may cause prospective users that otherwise may not be inclined to try a product. Successful keywords also may allow a vendor to bolster the identity and presence of a product in the consuming public's mind and potentially cause an affection for and eventual loyalty to the product to grow. This may establish a profitable long-term identity for the product and distinguish it from competitors.